pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Like Ursa to Honey
Like Ursa to Honey is the seventh episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Violet. It aired 8/16/2019. Story Violet and Misty retrieve their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, thanking her. The two join Hazel and Sorrel in the lounge. Misty: So, where are you guys off to now? Sorrel: We haven’t really decided yet. Violet: The most prominent plan is to head to a city with a Pokémon gym. Hazel: That’s just about anywhere. We could go to Celadon, head back to Saffron, or head out towards Pewter City. Misty: Since you guys don’t have any plans yet, I suggest heading out to visit Bill. Violet: Is he the one who owns the cottage by the cape? Hazel: What cape? Misty: It’s where Violet and I met one morning. At the end of Route 25. Sorrel: But that’s several miles away! You transversed that far in a single bound then came back? Violet: That length of distance has very little effect on me. Misty: Anyway, Bill is one of the greatest enthusiasts for Eevee. He knows everything there is to know about them. If you’re lucky, he may be able to help teach it a new move. Violet: I see. In that case, let us head for Bill’s Cottage. Hazel: (Stressing) Tomorrow. After we rest up. Violet: That is acceptable. Misty: It was great meeting you guys. And good luck with the rest of your gym challenges! Violet: Thank you. (Curtsies) Your assistance is much appreciated. End Scene Violet, Eevee, Hazel, Flabébé and Sorrel travel up the Nugget Bridge on Route 24, a breeze picking up. Flabébé’s flower is in Hazel’s hair. Hazel: Now you be careful not to go flying off, alright? Flabébé: Fla! Violet: Flabébé do not possess mastery of the wind, making it impossible for them to regulate whether they are caught in a current or not. Hazel: (Flatly) Thanks for that astute observation there, Violet. Violet: It was my pleasure. Hazel: (Groans) Sarcasm is a foreign language to you, isn’t it? A powerful gust of wind blows by, Hazel struggling to keep to her feet. Flabébé is blown out of Hazel’s hair, soaring off into the distance. Flabébé: (Screaming) Flabébé! Hazel: Flabébé, no! Sorrel: Don’t worry, Hazel! This is where my tracker comes in! Sorrel pulls out his tracking device from his bag, turning it on. The screen shows a map, though no tracking signal pulls up. Sorrel and Hazel stare at the screen dumbfound, as Eevee looks nervous. Violet: Flabébé is quickly soaring out of sight. Hazel: What happened?! I thought you said that tracker would keep tabs on Flabébé! Sorrel: I don’t know what happened! Hazel: Ugh, forget it! Run after her! The trio take off running after Flabébé, with Eevee running alongside them. Sorrel is fidgeting with his tracker as he runs, lagging behind. Violet: In our previous training session, Flabébé was struck by Oricorio’s Electric type Revelation Dance. The intensity of the Electric attack may have short circuited the relatively low powered GPS chip. Hazel: You didn’t make it electric proof? Sorrel: I never considered that with the chip being in the flower stem! Violet speeds ahead of the others, arriving in a flower field. Sitting there is a Teddiursa, who holds onto Flabébé’s flower and licks her. Flabébé laughs from the lick, trying to tickle Teddiursa back. Violet: It is sound. Eevee, Hazel and Sorrel finally catch up, Hazel spotting the scene. Hazel: Hey! Get your paws off my Flabébé! Hazel storms towards Teddiursa, who widens its eyes and makes a cute face. Hazel’s angry approach turns into one of endearment. Hazel: (Baby voice) Oh hello! You are so cute! Yes you are yes you are! Hazel bends down and pets Teddiursa’s head, it gleeful at the event. Flabébé chatters happily as it floats back to Hazel. Hazel: Oh I was so worried about you! Be more careful next time, okay? Flabébé: Flabébé! Hazel: Besides, (Angry stare) Somebody owes us an apology. For falsely assuring us that you couldn’t get lost. Flabébé: (With attitude) Flabé Flabé. Sorrel: I, I thought it would really work! Hazel: Whatever. (Sweet voice) Thank you so much for helping my Flabébé! You are such a good Pokémon! Teddiursa: Teddy! Sorrel: As long as we’re stopped, why don’t we take a lunch break? Teddiursa: (Eager) Teddy teddy! (Charms Hazel) Ursa. Hazel: Aww! You like that idea? Are you hungry? Don’t worry, we’ll feed you nice and good! The group stops and sets out bowls of Pokémon food, letting Oricorio and Aipom out to join for lunch. Violet has an Oran Berry while Hazel and Sorrel have sandwiches. Hazel: I still don’t see how you can survive on such little. Violet: I only require a limited amount of sustenance to replenish my strength. Teddiursa: Ursa? Teddiursa tugs at Hazel’s pants, holding up an empty bowl. Hazel: You ate all of your food already? Well, I guess… Teddiursa Charms Hazel, her going gaga over it. Hazel: (Sweetly) Of course you can have some more food! Eat all you like! Here, have mine! Teddiursa: Ursa! Teddiursa takes the sandwiches, walking off. Violet: I do not believe that as an appropriate decision. You complained about my lack of sustenance and then proceeded to give yours away. Sorrel: Doesn’t seem like she can help it. That Teddiursa is using the move Charm on her. She’s completely smitten. Hazel: Am not! Teddiursa eats the sandwiches, as Oricorio goes over and sniffs Teddiursa’s fur. Teddiursa responds hostilely and scratches at it. Teddiursa wipes honey off of its fur and greedily eats a huge mouthful, making sure that Oricorio is watching. Sorrel: Huh? Honey on its fur? Violet: Does that pose significance? Sorrel: Most Teddiursa naturally collect honey anyway. But for it to be stuck in its fur like that for instant gratification. I’ve seen this in one of Silph Co’s research studies. It’s an ability known as Honey Gather which allows them to collect honey by mere passage. Eevee: (Distressed) Ee! Teddiursa eats out of Eevee’s bowl, her barking in distress. Violet walks over and bends down at Teddiursa’s level. Teddiursa growls hostilely at her, sniffing her and looking puzzled. Violet: That food is part of Eevee’s specific diet to help her muscles develop. I implore that you do not eat it. Teddiursa Charms Violet, her expression remaining static. Teddiursa is startled by this, then blows a raspberry in her face. Teddiursa takes Eevee’s food bowl and runs off with it. Aipom: Aipom! Aipom ai! Aipom tries to intercept Teddiursa, but it uses Charm and he is left uneasy. Teddiursa runs past, as Violet takes the bowl out of its hands. Teddiursa begins to tear up, and begins crying. Teddiursa: TEDDY! Hazel: Violet! What are you doing to that poor little Teddiursa?! Violet: Teddiursa was stealing Eevee’s food. I am merely returning it to her. Hazel: Can’t you see that Teddiursa is starving?! Violet: Teddiursa has an excess amount of honey stored away in its fur. It physically has all the food it requires. Its hunger satiability is unparalleled however. Hazel: That Teddiursa is starving! Sorrel: Hazel, you have to see that Teddiursa is simply using us to get more food. Hazel: That gives you no right to bully Teddiursa like that! Eevee: (Barking back) Ee! Ee! Violet: I understand that this is causing you turmoil. However Eevee needs its lunch as well. Violet places the bowl back down, Eevee eating again. Teddiursa greedily approaches, as Flabébé floats in its way. Flabébé: Flabébé. Fla fla fla. Teddiursa pushes Flabébé out of the way, heading for the food. This angers Flabébé, as it extends Vine Whip and wraps around Teddiursa. She lifts and throws Teddiursa aside, angering it. Teddiursa: Ursa! Sorrel: Hazel, why don’t you battle and capture Teddiursa? Hazel: (Offended) Me? Catch that cute little thing? I could never hurt it! Sorrel: But if you did capture it, then you could help regulate its feeding habit. Perhaps keep its food in hand. Hazel: (Groans) Alright! Fine! Flabébé, strike Teddiursa with Vine Whip! Flabébé swings Vine Whip, as Teddiursa’s claws glow. It repels the Vine Whip with Fury Swipes, the attacks equally damaging the other. Teddiursa uses Charm, both Flabébé and Hazel flustered. Hazel: Oh! How can I hurt such an adorable little thing?! Teddiursa smirks at this, then strikes Flabébé repeatedly with Fury Swipes. This snaps Hazel out of her infatuation, getting angry. Hazel: Hey! How dare you harm my Flabébé?! Show off your Fairy Wind! Flabébé spins and releases a sparkling pink wind, striking Teddiursa and blowing it back. Teddiursa is infuriated by this and goes for another Fury Swipes. Hazel: And Fairy Wind! Flabébé strikes with Fairy Wind, knocking Teddiursa to the ground defeated. Hazel: Okay, now what?! Sorrel: Throw a Pokéball! Quickly! Hazel: Right! Go, Pokéball! Hazel draws and throws a Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Teddiursa in. The Pokéball shakes violently then locks. Hazel jumps for joy. Hazel: Yes! I caught a Teddiursa! Flabébé: Flabébé! Violet: Teddiursa’s appetite will most likely drain our pockets for supplies. Hazel: Don’t worry about it! I’ll work it all out with it. Come on out! Hazel throws her Pokéball, choosing Teddiursa. Teddiursa: (Grumbling) Ursa. Hazel bends down besides Teddiursa, looking it in the eye. Hazel: Listen, I’m your trainer now. That means you listen to what I say. Now you can’t eat all the food because the rest of us need to eat to. So you’re going to share with everyone, okay? Teddiursa Charms Hazel, as she squeals in delight. Hazel: You’re just too cute! You can eat as much as you want, okay cutie pie? Teddiursa: (Happy) Ursa! Sorrel: (Tear drop) This, will take some effort. Main Events * The group travels to go meet Bill. * Hazel captures a Teddiursa. ** Teddiursa has the Hidden Ability Honey Gather. Characters * Hazel * Violet Evergarden * Sorrel * Misty Pokémon * Flabébé (Hazel's) * Teddiursa (Hazel's, newly caught) * Eevee (Violet's) * Oricorio (Violet's) * Aipom (Sorrel's) Trivia * This episode is based off the anime episode unBEARable, which featured a Charm using Teddiursa. ** However, a character actually catches this Teddiursa. * The GPS chip Sorrel put in Flabébé's flower was inadvertently destroyed in Running Before you Can Walk during the training battle. * Teddiursa has the hidden ability Honey Gather to fuel its constant need for food. It'll also be heavily utilized later on. * Teddiursa is the first Pokémon with a hidden ability to debut after its introduction to be caught in a region besides Unova. ** It is also the first one to appear in Kanto. All other Pokémon with known Hidden abilities were caught in the Unova or Kalos regions. * Violet shows to immune to the effects of Teddiursa's Charm. This is due to her difficulties in understanding and utilizing emotions, so she is not inhibited by its "cuteness" Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Violet